Quoeyg
Quoeyg (pronounced /kwɔɪg/) is the Mrovian Chief Engineer aboard the Lance of Mrov. Physical appearance As a Mrovian, Quoeyg possesses green skin and does not have a nose, a mouth, or ears. He is short for a Mrovian, but still tall compared to other humanoid species. Due to his role as a chief engineer, Quoeyg wears armor that is gray in color that covers most of his body. History Quoeyg has served aboard the Lance of Mrov as its Chief Engineer for centuries. Ever since Cuber began training with Salhior aboard the Mrovian flagship, Quoeyg has assisted in the training, whether it is adjusting parameters such as gravity within the training ground, or simply ensuring Cuber is healed of his injuries. In the year 750 Age, after Cuber eliminates the invading slavers of the Galatrix Arena and joins the Mrovian Navy, Quoeyg provides the Saiyan with his own suit of Mrovian combat armor. On September 3, 766 Age, Nitro invades Mrov directly with the majority of his forces. Nitro himself remains beyond the range of Mrov's orbital defense lasers while he sends his army at the planet. In order to prevent Nitro himself from intervening, Salhior personally flies up to the space emperor to engage him in a one-on-one while leaving Quoeyg in command of the Lance of Mrov. When Krant, one of Nitro's most powerful soldiers, begins wreaking havoc upon the Mrovian fleet, Quoeyg coordinates the remaining Mrovian ships in focus-firing upon the individual, successfully eliminating him with their concentration of Sterilizers. After Cuber kills Nitro, Quoeyg informs the Saiyan that the gravely-injured Chaiva is in recovery and will survive, putting the 's mind at ease. Chaiva fully recovers in a few days, allowing the Saiyans to have their formal reunion. Cuber then asks Quoeyg to build a structure to serve as a battlefield for his fight with Chaiva. The High Council agrees to Cuber's request, and Quoeyg oversees the construction of an immense tower that reaches to the bottom of Glaysia's ocean, with its roof being the site of battle. Cuber and Chaiva have their fight, after years of not sparring. Cuber, being stronger, inevitably claims his first ever victory over Chaiva. In Age 770, a large group of Ravenous Soldiers led by a Sentinel invade Mrov via . The Mrovian warriors are able to wipe out the Soldiers while Chaiva destroys the Sentinel. Still, Mrovian probes are able to recover DNA samples from the Ravenous' remains, confirming to Quoeyg and Salhior that the invaders were indeed of their ancient enemy. Within a few days, the Leviathan, the moon-sized leader of the Ravenous, arrives, embedding its tentacles in the planet's crust and absorbing its biomass. Cuber and Chaiva approach the Leviathan to destroy it, but it is guarded by the Ziz and the Behemoth, its two most powerful children. While the Ziz and Behemoth fight the Super Saiyans, Aysuida cuts into the Leviathan in order to destroy it from the inside. The two-on-two fight is initially even, but the Super Saiyans eventually prove to be more of a match for even the mightiest of the Ravenous. After the Saiyans destroy their main threats, Chaiva turns her attention to the Leviathan, enters the hole Aysuida had created only to find the Mrovian in the jaws of three Sentinels. Chaiva kills the Sentinels that have Aysuida in their grasp, and then heads for the Leviathan's "core," housing its brain and heart. Chaiva promptly destroys the Leviathan's vitals with a Sacred Finisher, putting an end to the Ravenous once and for all. In Age 777, Yuki arrives at Typhon with her small fleet, prompting Admiral Saibron to immediately notify the Mrovian home fleet. Salhior sends Cuber to fight Yuki and he and Quoeyg watch the battle through Mrovian observer drones. By the time Cuber arrives, Yuki had already destroyed the Fortress of Attainment, which housed all of the warriors and the entire research team of Typhon. Yuki is there to avenge her father, leaving Cuber no choice but to fight. Sensing that his opponent is stronger than he is, Cuber fights defensively, keeping Yuki at bay with Stun Bolts and Keep-Away Kicks. Yuki, however, eventually loses her patience and pursues Cuber with more effort, eventually beating him down. When in a state of being unable to fight back any longer, Cuber briefly accepts his death, but then laments being unable to see his loved ones again; the thought of leaving his family behind angers Cuber, granting him a burst in energy. As he fights Yuki in his new enraged state, he transforms into a mid-battle and briefly overwhelms his opponent. However, he soon runs out of energy, having been considerably injured and regresses back into the first level of Super Saiyan, allowing Yuki to continue her ruthless torment. Before Yuki can land the finishing blow, Ledas arrives, barraging Yuki with an energy sphere barrage and blasting Cuber away in the process. Ledas, as a Super Saiyan 2, challenges Yuki to a fight, prompting the latter to transform into her Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2 transformation. As the two fight, Quoeyg informs Cuber of the Mrovian fusion device and instructs the latter to retrieve it from Typhon's research facility so that the Saiyans can fuse into a more powerful being strong enough to combat Yuki. By the time Cuber finds the device, Ledas himself is already nearly as injured as he is. Cuber, with what strength he has left, makes his way to Ledas as quickly as possible and then activates the device, merging the two Saiyans into Cubas. Cubas is considerably stronger than Yuki, but with the injuries sustained from both fusees and not used to his body, the fight starts off even. Eventually, Cubas is able to gain the upper hand, but before he can kill his opponent with a Kyorra Cyclone, Yuki uses a point-blank Explosive Wave that briefly blinds the fused Saiyan, buying her enough time to escape and hurl a at Typhon. Cubas catches up to Yuki and pummels her relentlessly, but then notices the Supernova's point of impact. As Yuki gloats, the Saiyan fusion blasts her with At World's End, seemingly killing her. Typhon explodes shortly after, knocking Cubas unconscious, but the fusion device sustains him on life support. Having been told of what had transpired, Chaiva travels to the location of Typhon and retrieves both Cubas and Yuki. Following Yuki's defeat, Cuber, Chaiva, and Baochoi travel to to revive the Mrovians she murdered using the . Personality Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Mrovians